


Nothing Left to Release

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Two battered souls should not seek solace in one another





	Nothing Left to Release

She knew what he was capable of, what he may do if her actions did not agree with his wants.  
  
Still, she moved about the crowd as though she could afford to be careless. She moved as though she were sure he would never return, and she had been released of obligation to him.  
  
 _Silly girl._  
  
The tickle of a small returned to his lips; his blue eyes never removed from his target.  
  
Among the infamous families surrounding her, a mixer for only the most infamous of criminals, she was a prize. If only any of them knew what she was capable of, they may not be so quick to touch her shoulder and cheek. They would know how deeply she ached to painfully remove so much as a fingertip placed upon her.  
  
Shifting at a sound in the distance, he waited a moment to assure the coast was clear. He neared the roof’s edge, finding nothing; then, as easily as he had done before, Damon returned his gaze to the window and stared down at the party.  
  
Another man, older than her, had attempted to pull her aside. Batting her eyes with a signature half smile, she side stepped him with the class only a mafia princess could possess.   
  
She made her way up a set of stairs, unaware or fearless about the eyes tracking her; one man whom Sage had charmed earlier quickly caught up to her, accepting her hand as she directed him to a room away from the crowd.  
  
Within a blink, he was at another window and found her.   
  
A grin of lust and playful nature stained her lips between kisses, the whole while the two of them moving towards the bed.  
  
Damon could feel the anger itching at his muscles as he watched. Their past playing tricks on his mind, reminding him the emotion was unwarranted as he had left her alone for far too long.  
  
None of it worked as he saw the two of them fall onto the bed, desperate in a kiss.  
  
Before he could think of any consequence regarding the crowd downstairs, Damon heard her high pitched scream and felt a body leaving his tight grasp.   
  
The man she had arrived in the room with had been tossed to the wall and was now propped against it like some kind of ragdoll. Unfortunately, Damon had no concern for him as he remained so still.  
  
Instead, he whipped his head around to face her as she scooted back onto the bed and tried to straighten her appearance.   
  
When his face returned to normalcy, her shock began to wear off. She cautiously stood to her feet, tossing her lengthy black hair behind her shoulders, and closed the distance between them.  
  
Her nearness gave him a closer look at the faded crimson of her lips. The strong pound of her heartbeat echoed in his ears as he savored her dark stare.   
  
His lips inched near hers, fully expectant she would return his affections; however, her palm came crashing against his cheek and stunned him enough for her to attempt an escape.  
  
Before she could touch the door knob, he had her pinned against the wall. His face had been masked with frustration and blood lust once again, all too aware of how good she tasted.  
  
Sage stilled in his hold, unwilling to squirm, and allowed one bitter question to leave her lips, “Katherine didn’t want you, did she?”  
  
With one comment, she had returned him to a flood of memories. The multiple rejections from Katherine and his past brush off regarding the brunette before him.   
  
His time with Sage had started as a way to feed, hypnotizing and leaving her repeatedly. However, one night he had tricked her into revealing her darkest secrets – each one regarding her vulnerability – and met her without the tricks the next time they had bumped into one another. Eventually, she had become too attached to him and went as far as playing games to get his attention. Their last conversation had been an argument, one where he promised he could love no one but Katherine.  
  
As she stared at him, a defiant stare behind the gloss of thick tears, Damon had returned to that moment when Katherine said those terrible words. When she made it clear, she could only ever want his brother. The reflection of his letdown rested in Sage’s fearless gaze.  
  
His existence was unclear to him; that was his reason for seeking her out. But it was apparent Sage didn’t need or want - yet another woman who had failed to live up to his expectations.  
  
The biggest part of him, that which ran on instinct and frustration, was ready to sink his teeth into her tan skin. It yearned to overindulge in the flavor of her. However that part which could relate to her anger and pain, released her upon her offering of her throat – daring him to take one taste. Damon squeezed her wrists in his hold, hissing at the sight and stepping back.  
  
Sage watched him, moving not one centimeter until he began to make his way to the window.   
  
“If you leave me now, don’t you ever show your face again.”  
  
Damon had to laugh at this, challenging her gaze over his shoulder, “Be careful who you give orders to. I don’t disappear as easily as rent a mobster over there.”  
  
“I mean it. Either you’re here to take me like a man or you go back to be her lap dog for good.”  
  
Turning back to her, he narrowed his eyes, “You say that like there’s a choice here.”  
  
Sage said nothing as she closed the distance between them, pulling him into a desperate kiss in attempt to soothe the pain he had left with a previous departure.  
  
His reason faded away as he gathered her into his strong arms, pinning her against the wall once more and claiming her despite the passed out company still left in the room.


End file.
